Talk:Nacht der Untoten
Does the unlock work if you complete the game playing in co-op? 21:19, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::No, things completed in Co-op do not count. If you beat the campaign in co-op, Nacht der Untoten will not be unlocked. But if you haven't noticed yet, Treyarch unlocked it for everybody during the start of the Martin Luther King Jr. Weekend. 13:48, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Zombies page I copied and pasted this information from the Zombies page (redirect now). It may be useful. ---- When you finish the Call of Duty: World at War campaign, you unlock this bonus mode in which you must fight of hordes of Nazi zombies. The zombies seem to fall apart easier than normal Nazis. The zombie page incorrectly states that you can't get a sawn-off shotgun w/ grip in campaign but i found one. - BR Ninja15 :Yes, I have gotten it before. I can correct this if you haven't already. Thanks for the heads-up. "World Record" I saw that the article states that the world record is wave 35. I beleieve there is a video on Youtube that shows this. The leaderboards show that players have gotten as high as wave 5000. Why is the record 35? Is this the record without using the glitches? We may want to clarify this on the page. —Unsigned comment was added by . :Wave 5,000? Woah. That obviously had to have been done using glitches, hacks, bugs, etc.. I mean, how long would that have lasted? Over a day? I guess I'm a bit late, because someone already clarified on the page. 21:46, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :I estimate it would have taken at least a week. My friend and I got to wave 27 last night which took us about 40 minutes or so. But yeah, he had to be exploiting glitches in he game. Pirate. ::The world record is most definately not 35. I have gotten to round 55 without glitches myself and i have seen others achieve higher rounds on youtube, with video evidence.(Gimme dosh 13:51, 13 April 2009 (UTC)) There Is No MK2 Frag Grenade in the Random Box! :I think you're right... BG. Creepydude Say Some'at Here! 00:14, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Closet Box on the Second Floor Does the closet really give three random sniper rifles? Because I've activated it about 10 times and I only got a Kar98k with a scope attachment. --Azncutthroat 19:42, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :I was wondering the same thing, and whether it was only me. I only get Scoped Kar98k as well. Hmmm... 20:45, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::My brother opened it up one time, and he got a scoped Springfield. 18:47, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :::Hmmm, very interesting... You sure none of the witnesses were in any way on hallucinogen when this happened? xD I have never gotten anything but Scoped Kar98k. 23:37, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm sure. :P 23:43, 30 January 2009 (UTC) I'm looking into the sniper closet right now, and all I see are two Kar98ks with a scope attachment on opposite sides (i.e. looking at the rifle from the left side and looking at it from the right side). It's possible to think that guns are entirely different, but I can clearly see that both guns have the same iron sites. Can some else check this to see if maybe the closet is different for each player? --Azncutthroat 22:46, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :I see the same thing. And I still only get Kar98ks. I don't suppose it could have anything to do with the game system you have...? It is also possible that it is just a one out of 100 chance or something that you get another weapon from it. 23:33, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Yes i seem to only get Kar 98ks, but i got a PTRS yesterday......... Callofduty4 12:58, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Removed trivia about Locke Hmmmm, I see why the trivia about Locke was removed, but we must have a place for that somewhere...? I mean, that is really interesting speculation, and it really made me think about that possibility. I think we should put it in, but maybe under a "Speculation" banner or something. I guess we really should have an area like that, because people come here not just to find out things, but to get some concepts or ideas as well. You know, we allow strategies, naturally, and those are completely dependant on the player, so why not allow some speculation? 06:24, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Speculation is bad in just about any way you put it. Though, writing the bit about Locke as "Some players have thought that Locke is the playable character because a Black Cat is crashed in the opening scene, and he may have been the only survivor." would be good. That is true. Saying that it is Locke who you're playing as is not true. It's speculative. :Personally, I see it as you're just some random non-canon guy fighting for his life in some alternate future after the Battle of Berlin. 08:46, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::That's the way I see it too, but after seeing that comment, I was like, "Whoa, that could be possible!" I just think that other people should be able to see it too. 17:41, 2 February 2009 (UTC) New Zombie level announcement Today I received an email from callofduty.com stating that they are going to release another level that includes the zombies named "Verrückt (Zombie Asylum)". When this comes out, we will need to make some changes with regard to this page as well as the Zombies redirect, etc. Joey - Talk 00:58, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Perk soda machines! xD 06:02, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::I can't wait. Joey - Talk 06:03, 11 February 2009 (UTC) two things, area for article improvement and an infinite point exploit two things: 1st it says that the power-ups(max ammo, nuke, etc) only appear if the zombies are killed in certain ways but it doesn't say what ways. i though they just showed up randomly. 2nd, I find that you can get a theorectily infinite amount of points if you blow the legs off the last zombie in a wave(preferably in the lower waves like 1-3) while its outside the bunker. it will then crawl towards a window. if you have boards on the window it must take them off before entering. just stand there and keep putting boards back as it takes them off and voile! :The amount of points you get from restoring barriers is capped, and after reaching that number you won't get points. On your first point we'll need to look into it. Oh, and next time please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) so we know who we're talking to. Joey - Talk 06:02, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Horrible mistake! I was playing Nazi zombies and we were doing well. I had gotten an MG42 (with the bipod as usual) and was blast the zombies away. I had already known that setting up the bipod was impossible... then as we were holding up in the room with the sniper cabinet, I was next to the crumbling wall. Then suddenly at the bottom of the screen it said "Press and Hold (square) to deploy" like it does when you normally have the bipod. So I set up the bipod and then the screen went black (loading)! I was kicked from the game with an error message claiming "Error 'MG42_bipod_deploy' is not available in this mode" (... or something along those lines)! Has anyone else experienced this glitch? Death reap 21:31, 25 February 2009 (UTC) No, and this talk page is for discussion of the article. This is more appropriate in the forums.-- 21:34, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Trivia Section That trivia section is absolute crap. Alot of it is just garbage stuff that really isn't remotely interesting or important. Some of it is just talking about stuff that has nothing to do with the game. For example... saying Locke from Lost is related to a character because of this that and other stuff. Garbage. I'm deleting half this stupid trivia list. Jpagel 05:36, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Cool with me. Most "trivia" sections on wikis tend to be garbage anyways. Darkman 4 06:05, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Weapons Effectiveness Section I have created a new section and have started it off. I would like it if people would keep to the format i have used and do it in the same order as it is in the list of weapons. This way it will be easy to see which weapons have or have not been done. Feel free to add or modify any relevant points to the existing sections. Gimme dosh 13:58, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I added a lot of stuff to this section. Hope it helps. Feel free to comment! User:Random Man 0213 16:24, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Info Box I think we should really do something about the info box; a lot of stuff there is just speculation. For example, we don't know if the character is really Locke. Also, I don't think the place is actually Peliliu Airfield; you're fighting Nazi zombies! Random Man 0213 17:24, 19 May 2009 Yeah I agree, I don't think that people who come over here on occasion would know that we are just speculating. They'd think it was real and we knew it. Besides, is there a real source for this? Waiting for some responses before I change. User:CirChris Nazi Zombie Movie !!!!!!Hell yes !!!!!!!!! if they made a movie about Nazi Zombies I would so be the first to see it. ok first of all there is no for certain background story which leaves it open for anything. Second of all Nazi zombies is the biggest thing to ever happen in the call of duty world which would lead many fans to see it anyway. Third it wouldnt be the first movie to be based on a game. That sounds pretty good --Cod1 23:46, 1 June 2009 They did make one, it is called Dead Snow. It was made in Germany, but dubbed in English. I just saw it, and it is not that good. Unlocked I had already unlocked this level before I even started the campaign. Is this because of the new update? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 14:12, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Useful Glitches I once had a glitch that made all the zombies I killed have a nuke power up but it got very boring after a while Turn into Zombie? "There is a glitch where you keep tapping Y on the Xbox 360 when the screen goes black when you die,you can play zombies in third person." Is this true? Cannot verify. 05:25, 24 June 2009 (UTC) 20:58, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Yup. I think it's only on Single-player but you have to fail, and when you do, wait until the screen goes black when it resets. Then you press Y repeatedly and rapidly and if the glitch worked, you should be watching yourself in third person. This is a glitch that makes the game think that you are dead, and you're spectating a fellow player. Dunno if it's been patched though.CirChris 14:15, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Can this be done on PS3? By pressing triangle? (Y is Triangle on PS3) Auschwitz New zombie map based on the concentration camp. This is not confirmed it is just a rumour. Since it's only a rumor, I moved this from the main article to the talk section, feel free to move it back if you can cite a source. (NOTE: I have no idea why the Nazi Zombies discussion link redirects to Nacht der Untoten discussion) WouldYouKindly 19:43, 16 July 2009 (UTC) hel(p) Does anyone else think the (p) on the hel(p) room door looks like a scythe or am I the only one? --Omepha 21:42, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Has anyone confirmed that it is meant to say help though? I know it is widely known as the help room but since the P is not finished, they could have been writing hell, but before they could finish were dragged away by zombies. Think about it. --DrRichtofen 23:11, 26 July 2009 (UTC) So they just started whiting it like a P when it was supposed to be an l? No. CAW4 23:51, 26 July 2009 (UTC) It's help, unless the guy who wrote it forgot how to write L. Trench gun issue On the "Effectiveness of Weapons'' subsection the Trenchgun is said to be the best weapon behind the Ray Gun and Flamethrower. To be frank, the flamethrower sucks, and this person has obviously never used the MG42. But the main reason why I've wrote this is because that part is heavily biased, so should be removed.